The Shock of a Lifetime
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: When someone rings Nick's doorbell he gets the shock of a lifetime! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank Extraordinary Gibblet for giving me this idea.

The Shock of a Lifetime

"I'll get it." Nick said to Jackie as he got up and answered the door.

When Nick opened the door a woman was standing there.

"Hi, can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes is your name Nick Stokes?" She asked.

"Yes." Nick said wondering what this woman wanted.

"Hi Nick, my name is Stacy Raymond, did you go to college in Texas?"

"Yes, why?"

"Um, I not sure how to say this besides just telling you straight out, we met back in college one night at a bar, I had just broken up with my boyfriend, I was very upset, I was sitting all alone at the bar, and you came up and gave me this huge smile, you were so nice, you actually listened to me rattle on about my relationship problems. Well one thing led to another, we had both obviously had a little too much to drink and we ended up sleeping together. The next morning I was so ashamed of what I had done that I left your apartment before you woke up. I'm not the type of girl to have one night stands with strange guys. I realize that sleeping with a guy I had only known for a few hours was a huge mistake. When I left your apartment that morning the only thing I knew about you was that your name was Nick, and that we went to the same college, I didn't even know your last name. A few weeks later we graduated, and just a few weeks after that I found out I was pregnant. My daughter Ashley is either yours or my ex-boyfriend's, I have been looking for both of you for all these years, I haven't yet found my ex boyfriend and I wouldn't have found you either but I was looking through a really old photo album with a very good friend of mine from college and she had a picture of a group of people at this restaurant, you were in that picture and I recognized you, my friend knew your name because she is a big sports fan and she knew you were on our college's baseball team. Once I had your last name I just searched for you on the internet and I found out that you lived in Vegas working for the crime lab here. Look I'm sorry to spring this on you, I don't want anything from you like child support or anything. I just feel guilty that my daughter has grown up without her father, and if she is yours the only thing I ask is that you get to know her. If she does turn out to be yours I am very sorry you missed out on all these years with her, but it wasn't because I didn't try to find you, I have honestly been searching for you since I found out I was pregnant. I know this is a lot to take in, and I'm so sorry, why don't you take some time to think about things and then you can call me, if you decide you don't want to get involved in my daughter's life I will understand." Stacy said, she was so nervous she didn't take a breath until she was finished speaking.

Stacy handed him a slip of paper with her phone number on it and then turned and walked away leaving Nick completely stunned in his doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie had over heard the entire conversation and she was just as stunned. She went up behind Nick and laid her hand on his shoulder. He finally shut the door and walked numbly over to the couch. Jackie followed him and sat down next to him.

He looked Jackie in the eye and said "Honey, I am so sorry."

Jackie gave him a slight smile. "It's ok, we all do things that aren't real smart at times, especially when we are young. You have nothing to be sorry to me about, you met this girl long before we had ever met, it's not like you cheated on me or anything."

"I'm not sure what to do." He admitted.

"I think we both know what you need to do Nicky. If this is your daughter you have to step up and be her father, this isn't her fault, she deserves a father, just like Jasmine, Houston, Johnna and Karlie do."

"I know, but I've missed so much of her life already, if she is mine I'll never forgive myself for that Jackie." He told her.

"Sweetie, that's not your fault, you didn't know. I know the kind of person you are, and I am positive that had you known back then you would have stepped up and been a great father to her."

Nick smiled at her.

"And what about you?" He asked her.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Well what will you do if she is mine?" He asked.

"Well, if she is yours then I guess I'll have a step daughter won't I?" Jackie said with a smile.

"You'd be ok with that?" Nick asked sounding shocked.

"Sure, I'd welcome her with open arms. Like I said, none of this is her fault."

"You are amazing." He marveled.

"I know." Jackie said with a grin.

Nick laughed.

"I'm going to go call Stacy." He told her.

"Ok, good."

Before he got off the couch he looked Jackie in the eye.

"Thank you for your support." He said and then he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She smiled as she watched him leave the room to go make his phone call.

The usually calm investigator noticed his hands were shaking as he picked up the phone.

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

Nick arranged to meet Stacy at a restaurant the following evening.

Stacy decided that it was better if Ashley didn't come along, Stacy didn't want her to get attached to Nick and then have it turn out that Nick wasn't her father.

When Nick got to the restaurant Stacy wasn't there yet so he got a table.

When Stacy arrived she spotted Nick and walked over to him. He politely pulled out a chair for her. The two of them sat there and stared at each other, neither knew what to say.

"What's the easiest way to find out if Ashley is yours? Right now I really don't want her to know anything about this because I don't want to get her hopes up." Stacy finally said.

"I understand that." Nick told her before continuing. "It's really easy to determine if she is mine or not, all I need is a swab of her mouth. It's painless, and you can do it yourself, that way she doesn't have to meet me right now."

"That's wonderful, how's that work?"

"Well I have a couple swabs in my truck in my work field kit, all you have to do is stick a swab in her mouth and rub the inside of her cheek with it. Then just put the swab in the evidence bag that I'll give you. Make sure you wear latex gloves when you do it though so you don't contaminate anything. Once you have the swab you can bring it down to the lab and I'll compare it to my own, we'll know right away."

"Ok, I'll bring it tomorrow morning." She promised.

Nick nodded.

"Listen Nick, I want to thank you for being so kind and understanding about this, and I want to thank you even more for being willing to step up and be a father to my daughter if she is yours, I don't believe many guys would have handled this the way you have and I have to commend you on that. I would also like to thank your wife for her support, not many women would just accept the fact that her husband might have a child with another woman."

"Yeah Jackie is really something." Nick agreed.

"Would you like to know a little bit about Ashley?" Stacy asked.

"Sure." Nick said.

"Ok, well she's a great kid and I'm not just saying that because I'm her mother." Stacy said with a proud smile.

Nick laughed.

"She's an honor student and she plays on her school's volleyball team. Her grades are very important to her. She's not a straight A student but she's pretty close and she works very hard to get those grades, it doesn't just come easy for her. I never even have to ask her if her homework is done, she just does it. It's her goal when she graduates high school to get either an academic scholarship or a volleyball scholarship to a big name college. She can't decide whether she wants to be a veterinarian or a teacher because she loves both animals and children. In the summer she works at a daycare and volunteers at a local animal shelter."

By the time Stacy was done talking about Ashley she was beaming from ear to ear. It was evident to Nick just how proud Stacy was of Ashley and for good reason, Ashley truly sounded like a wonderful individual. It sounded to Nick like Stacy had done a fabulous job raising her.

"Would you like to see a picture of her?" Stacy asked.

"Sure." Nick told her.

Stacy dug out a picture out of her purse. She passed it to Nick.

Before looking at it Nick took a deep breath.

His eyes got wide as he looked at the picture, the teen girl in the photo was gorgeous but that's not what got Nick's attention the most. What Nick couldn't help but notice was how much Ashley resembled Jasmine. Nick imagined that when his little girl got older this is how she might look. Jasmine had the exact same hair color, just shorter than the young girl in the photo, and Jasmine had the same gorgeous sparkly brown eyes as Ashley too.

This photo really got Nick to believe that Ashley very well in fact might be his daughter.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Stacy got to the crime lab right as Nick finished his shift, just as Nick had requested her to do.

She had Nick paged like he had told her to.

He greeted her in the lobby and then he took her back into Hodges's lab, Hodges had left for the day already which Nick preferred.

Nick then got out a swab out of his kit and swabbed his own mouth.

Stacy dug in her purse to find the swab she had taken from Ashley. When she pulled it out it was safely tucked into the evidence bag just like Nick had instructed.

"I hope I did this right." She told Nick as she handed him the swab.

"I'm sure you did. Did you wear gloves?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

"How does this work?" Stacy asked. "I just have to compare the two samples, we'll have the results in no time." He told her.

He ran them though the machine and got his results.

He took a deep breath before he looked at them.

"I'm very sorry Stacy but Ashley is not my daughter, her DNA doesn't match mine." He told her.

Her eyes filled with tears.

Nick walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. He couldn't help but feel sorry for this woman, she seemed like a very nice lady and a great mother, Nick could tell that she was devastated by the results.

"Listen, you are a wonderful mother, and your daughter seems like a terrific young woman, you should be very proud of how you've raised her, and you should be proud of her too." He consoled.

"I am proud of her, prouder than you will ever know. It's just that she deserves a father, and when I first found you I wasn't sure what to expect but then you and your wife were so accepting of all of this, and you were ready to open your hearts to her, I thought that she was actually going to have a father that loves her. Even if I find my ex-boyfriend I'm not guaranteed that he'll be a loving father, and I just so badly wanted her to have a father that loved and cared for her."

"I understand and I'm sorry." He told her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Listen I may not be her father but there might still be something I can do for her."

"What's that?" Stacy asked. "Well you told me last night that Ashley is thinking about becoming a teacher right?"

"Yes, perhaps."

"Well my wife is a teacher, I'm sure Jackie would be more than happy to show her the ropes as far as teaching is concerned."

"Thank you, Ashley would love that." Stacy said.

"No problem, I'll set something up with Jackie and then let you know, and if there is anything else we can do for you guys just let us know."

"Thank you Nick." Stacy said as she wrapped her arms around him in a grateful hug.

Nick nodded and returned the embrace.

Stacy then left the lab and Nick left soon after her.

When Nick arrived home Jackie looked at him.

"She's not mine." Nick told her.

"How do you feel about that?" Jackie asked as she came up to him and laid her hand softly on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure how to feel about it." Nick admitted before asking "How do you feel about it?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about it either." She told him.

The couple then just stood there and looked at one another without saying anything for a few moments but the silence was soon interrupted by Jasmine, Houston, and Johnna who had all clambered around Nick to welcome him home, just like they always did when he got home in the mornings.

"Hi guys." Nick told them cheerfully as he patted each one of their heads affectionately.

He looked at Jackie and grinned at her.

"You're sure these are mine right?" He asked jokingly as he motioned to the three excited kids, all vying for his attention.

"Pretty sure." Jackie replied with a smirk.

Nick laughed and then took a cooing Karlie from Jackie's arms.

"Are you hungry? I made bacon and scrambled eggs for breakfast." Jackie told him.

"Sounds great." Nick said as he put his free arm around Jackie's waist and headed to the kitchen.

He turned back around. "Come on guys, let's go eat." He told Jasmine, Houston, and Johnna.

The three kids happily followed them out to the kitchen and the family sat down and had a lovely breakfast together.

The End! Thanks for reading!


End file.
